The Supposed Sanctuary
by Wheel Then
Summary: Sleep is supposed to be the one place of respite, the one place where one can find shelter from life. Dreams are supposed to help that person take a load off. Dreams are supposed to a place of happiness. That is not case for everyone, especially for Alex Rider. Post Scorpia Rising One-Shot.


**Hello all, it has been a while since I posted anything, almost 4 months. Just a one-shot that came to me and I had to write it; else I would lose the idea. Hopefully you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

The Supposed Sanctuary

Pushed to the limit, that was the only way he could describe himself at the moment. In his current situation he knew there were a hundred other emotions that would be better suited. No matter how hard he racked he brain, he could not come up with any other feeling than just tired. He was tired of SCORPIA and their torturous tactics. He was tired of MI6 for pulling him into this insane business. But most of all he was tired of himself. He slowly lay himself on the cold ground in front of him and slowly fell into the waiting arms of sleep.

Most consider sleep as a sanctuary of peace for the daily nuisances of human antics. Not Alex, he found sleep to be the most horrific experience of all. It was worse than anything SCORPIA could concoct, much more terrifying than the idea of death, and yet it was necessary if he wanted to continue. His nightmares were absolutely horrible, when he would wake, he knew it wasn't real, but in the moment he did not know the difference.

* * *

He was running, running as fast as his legs would allow. It was nearly midnight; so luckily or unluckily the streets were deserted. He ran frantically, weaving between streets strategically to make his pursuers believe he had a specific destination. The truth, he had absolutely no idea where he was, nor did he know where he was going. His mind was working on overdrive; he noticed everything and nothing as he ran by. His eyes roved the streets and only saw the things could help or harm him, and ignored all else. He dared to take a little peek behind him and saw nothing but street lights. He had finally lost them; he figured he should probably get off the streets for now and figure something out in the morning.

He addressed the state of his body. His feet were sore from the pounding that he had given them. Plus a couple of other scrapes but nothing too obvious. His heart slowly stabilized to resting pace, when a voice addressed him, a gruff and guttural voice. It belonged to a beefy man with binoculars attached to his face.

"Well, well, look here, I seem to have found the jackpot. Really Rider did you think that you could get away by just running," taunted the man.

"I entertained the thought" Alex replied coolly while mentally cursing his luck. Why could not he at least once be able to make a clean get away? "So, come to kill me have you, or are you going to arrest me for my crimes against SCORPIA?"

"Ha-ha, very funny Rider, you are coming with me, more or less alive. See I have a picture that might persuade you" the man spoke as he tossed a digital camera to him. Alex turned his head questioningly down to the camera; there was only one picture on it. It was of Tom and Sabina. All were tied to a wall with blood all over the ground and all over them. "Hit play Rider, I think you might find the video interesting." The man smirked.

His fingers slowly crawled up to the play button, afraid of what he was about to see and hear. As soon as he hit the button, he heard 2 gut-wrenching screams. He stopped the video immediately, not wanting hear any more. "I will go with you, just let them go," he pleaded with the man, tears almost coming to his eyes. "Jus-just let them go, please, I will to anything"

The man proceeded to knock him out with the syringe that had magically appeared in his hand. The next time Alex felt consciousness he was tied to a chair in a room. He took a glance around. His new cell was unsurprisingly sparse. One thing surprised him though; there was a fairly large window on the other side. There was also a man in the room with him.

"Ah, your awake, my name is Frank Lampard*****, and I will be taking care of you at your stay here at chez SCORPIA" Frank laughed suspiciously .

"Ah so you're the dangerous Chelsea midfielder." Alex replied sarcastically, this day was only seemed to get better, his jailer had a sense of humor." I have complied with your request now let my friends go!"

"Oh we will," Frank smiled as he pushed Alex's chair to the window. On the other side there seemed to be room, a much larger room. The room he was in, he realized a viewing room, set on the second floor of the hall. In the hall were three people, two of them were tied to the wall.

"Release them," Frank spoke into his comm. The third person then raised he gun and shot the other two of them in the head. "See Alex, we released them from this life, aren't you happy, your friends are free."

Alex stared out the window, shocked; no words came to him, his mind frozen. He felt many things because the heart stops for nothing but death. He felt sorrow, sadness, anger, but most of all he felt alone. Slowly he came back to his senses, the man, Frank, was laughing his butt off. He was truly a sadistic madman to take glee from death Alex thought. Frank moved in front him the corners of his mouth still twitching. That was when Alex snapped. He jumped forward in Frank taking the chair with him.

The pair smashed through the glass and landed in the now empty of life hall. Frank had cushioned the fall for Alex. The fall had knocked out his captor completely. The fall had also broken his wooden which in turn freed him. The moments after he had stolen Frank's gun were hazy to him. All he remembered was that if someone got in his way, they died; he fought with a berserk frenzy. He had nothing so he no longer cared.

That was when Alex awoke with a start. He had had dream. That dream was worse than any, nothing could compare. He hated these more than he hated MI6 and SCORPIA combined. In these horrific experiences not only did his friends die, but he become something that he had actively avoided. Something he did not want to become, he became, a monster.

**Truthfully, this was fun to write; maybe I am just part sadist. I am always looking to improve so if I missed anything, don't hold back. **

***I have nothing against the player Frank Lampard, I just thought it would annoy Alex if his jailor had a sadistic sense of humor is all.**

**-Wheel Then**


End file.
